Star of Death
by Ren kurokage
Summary: What would happen if Death the Kid met my OC instead of the Thompson sisters... Post your reviews and your ideas... Might add new OCs but I will need new suggestions and new ideas, I am running out... Preferably a name for and enemy... Please review what monster you want in the next chapter cus I am almost out of ideas...
1. Chapter 1

**Star of Death**

Author Notes: Hey guys, this is a story based on Death the kid and what would have happened if he didn't meet Liz and Patty, but instead he met a cute girl named Stella Night… Enjoy

Xiphron: Hey Kid do you mind doing the disclaimer? I can give you Stella if you do the disclaimer from now on…

Death the Kid: Xiphron does not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Oh yeah and Xiphron gave Stella to me so don't even think about it…

Stella: Yay! I belong to Kid

**Chapter 1**

Death the Kid was a wealthy and honest boy living a sheltered life but he has etiquette manners and an unhealthy obsession for symmetry. Stella Night was a poor black haired girl who lived alone and had experienced many hardships in her life. These two very different people met in the outer districts of Death City.

"Help me! Please someone help me!" Stella screamed as she was chased down a dark ally. She ran across many different streets until she ran into a dead end. Kid who was nearby happened to hear her pleas for help, being the well-mannered gentleman that he was brought up to be; he quickly dashed towards the ally to find a group of men surrounding a frightened girl.

"Get away from her you filthy swine!" shouted Kid.

"Oh so a snobbish rich kid decides to take on all of us. I am so scared" mocked a particularly large man.

"I will ask you one last time gents, unhand the lady and be gone!" shouted Kid again, but this time with a louder voice.

"What are you going to do about it? Hey guys want to knock some cash out of the kid? I bet he is loaded" spoke another man.

"Yeah, we can get the girl later, I am sure we can get some cash first before we have some fun" smirked another man. The group all charged at Kid and tried to tackle him, but Kid was ready. He quickly took up the sin stance and waited patiently for the right moment. He waited until the enemies were just a few feet away before dashing so quickly that he became a blur. The group of men stood no chance as he dodged and weaved through their attacks and dealt them back 10 times harder. He effortlessly punched the first man with his palm. Then he kicked the next man in the groin. The third man was stronger and faster than the other two and dodged Kid's attack, trying to give him an uppercut, but Kid's quick thinking or instincts made him do a back flip while kicking the man unconscious in the process. He smashed the remaining men with his skateboard and knocked them out cold.

He walked up to the girl and helped her up onto her feet. In the dim light he saw how cute she was and immediately blushed. Even though she wasn't symmetrical he couldn't help but recognise her as a very beautiful girl.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? I can take you to my father's school and get you checked out if you are" said Kid, who suddenly found the ground very appealing. _'Why am I behaving like this? I have met plenty of girls who are symmetrical yet why is this unsymmetrical girl having such an effect on me?'_

"Thanks but I am fine, although I would like to go to that school of yours. I have always dreamed of going to a school but I was too poor to afford to go to one" she said sadly.

"I might be able to convince my father to let you into the school but you will have to go with me, is that alright?" Kid asked.

"Not a problem. Although I am curious, why would you help a complete stranger like me?" Stella asked.

"I think your question should be, why do I not I help you. I have plenty of reasons to help a girl no matter what circumstance" replied Kid

"Well thanks again, and sorry I didn't catch your name back there. My name is Stella, what is yours?" asked Stella.

"My name is Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid for short" smiled Kid.

"Do you mean as in Death's son?" asked a surprised Stella. Kid simply nodded and turned into a crowded street. Stella, who had been busy with processing her thoughts finally decided to look at Kid. _'Now that I get a good look at him, he is extremely cute. I wonder what Lord Death is like? Maybe he is an older version of Kid' _Stella thought. They finally arrived at the entrance of the DWMA and arrived at the Death Chamber.

"Hey father! I have a new visitor for you!" said Kid.

"Of Course, Of course, come on in! I just started to miss those cute stripes of yours" said Death. Surprisingly Kid seemed unfazed at Deaths comment.

"Hey umm… Kid, do you want to go to the infirmary? Are you unwell or is something bothering you?" asked Death.

"I don't think so, but why ask father? I am perfectly fine and I am sure that I don't have any scrapes or bruises" replied Kid. Stella coughed to attract the attention of the two men.

"Oh sorry how rude of me, this here is Stella I saved her from a group of men who were trying to do her harm. Is it possible for you to apply her for a position in the school?" asked Kid.

"Of course Kid but she will need a suitable partner so will you care to tell me if you are a weapon or a meister?" asked Death.

"I think I am a weapon like my parents but they both died when I was young so I don't remember too well" answered Stella.

"Would you like to test with Kid? I am sure that you will be fine since I see that your souls should be compatible to each other" suggested Death, _'and I am sure those two harbor strong feeling towards each other already despite the fact that they just met'_

Stella calmed her excitement as she transformed into dual gunblades which appeared into Kids hands.

(AN: Picture Haseo's Gunblades from Haseo's Xth form from .Hack except the blades are black in my story)

"Very interesting, a unique and amazing weapon, I am sure we can find a good meister for you" said Death, secretly knowing that Kid will instantly ask to be her partner.

"I hope you don't mind Lord Death but, I would like to become Kid's partner please" said a blushing Stella. _'She is so cute when she does that' _thought Kid, which in turn made him blush.

"I don't mind father, since I wanted to create a death scythe to my own specifications anyway" said Kid who was still blushing from the thought of having her as a partner.

"Ok kid but you will have to enrol in the academy too then since you are her partner" said Death.

"Fine as long as I am her partner I don't mind" responded Kid, who then blushed when he realised what he said. Death kept himself composed but inside he is laughing his head off at his son's embarrassment.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Death, thanking that his mask hid his devious smile.

"No not really, I was kicked out of my apartment a few hours ago because I couldn't afford rent" replied Stella.

"Don't worry you can stay with me. I have a large mansion but I live alone so it is very lonely" said Kid. Death was laughing inside his head at the cluelessness of the two teenagers.

"Alright Kid, but I don't expect to be a grandfather until after your marriage do I understand?" smirked Death.

"Yes fathe… WAIT WHATT!" said a very red Kid, who was blushing so hard that a tomato would be nothing compared to him. Stella was at a loss of words and was equally red. Death was laughing so hard he stomach had started hurting.

"Alright you two I have some work to do, now run along, classes will start at 7 a.m. tomorrow" said Death who was expecting Kid to complain about the number 7. Kid and Stella just nodded as they were still red and speechless from the previous statement.

After they left the room Death just chuckled, _'Kid has finally grown up, but the lack of his symmetrical obsession is a bit disturbing. Maybe that girl will do him good' _thought Death.

**End of Chapter…**

Xiphron: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1

Death the Kid: Don't forget to review people!

Stella: Come on Xiphron I want to see what Kid's house looks like!

Xiphron: All in good time


	2. Chapter 2

**Star of Death**

Xiphron: Hey guys I am back and I decided to quickly make this chapter before I get millions of new assignments, and yes Kid that means you might have to wait a while before the next chapter.

Kid: Aww… come on! Why did I get stuck in your story in the first place?

Stella: Because I am yours

Xiphron: Hey you two! I rated this fanfic T ok? Not M! Besides there are two other reasons…

Stella: And they are?

Xiphron: Reason 1: I am only 14 and Reason 2: Remember what Kid's Father said?

Kid: Fine! Now start the chapter already!

Xiphron mumbles something about ungrateful creations and crazy teenagers…

Stella: sometimes I think he is an old man trapped in a teenager's body… Anyway Xiphron does not own any characters in this story since Kid owns me now…

Kid: Damn right I do!

**Chapter 2**

Kid and Stella stood in front of a magnificent mansion which was exactly symmetrical to the centimetre.

"Stella, I hereby welcome you to my humble abode" said Kid, stopping in front of the mansion "It is big but it is incredibly lonely since I am the only one who lives here"

Stella gazed in wonder at the huge mansion, wondering how he got the gardening done all by himself. As they walked inside the mansion, she saw how symmetrical and clean it was. It was as if the dust was just too scared to appear in the mansion.

"So do you like it?" Kid asked, "Sorry, I was a bit obsessed with symmetry before I met you, and I guess I got a bit carried away"

"It is alright, I will try to maintain its symmetry for you, I don't mind" smiled Stella

"Alright, but it is getting late, so would you like to accompany me to dinner?" asked Kid. Stella blushed at how Kid was treating her.

"You know I am not a princess, so you don't need to speak so formally around me. Just hours ago I was just a poor and lonely girl, living out on the streets" said Stella with a tad bit of sadness.

"Of course your highness" teased Kid, _'but you are already my princess, Stella' _Kid thought. Stella just blushed and followed Kid to the dining room.

"Do you mind waiting here while I cook our meal?" asked Kid

"You can cook?" asked a surprised Stella, "I thought that you would have servants to do that"

"Oh no, when I was young I wanted everything to be symmetrical so I never let my father hired any maids, butlers, gardeners nor chefs. I did everything myself just to make everything symmetrical, including all my meals" replied Kid "Although, looking back, I would have wanted a companion to chat to, or just to simply be with me"

"Don't worry, you have me now, and I won't leave you anytime soon" said Stella _'Actually, I don't plan on leaving you ever'_

"That is good to hear" Kid replied as he started to walk off towards the kitchen.

"Wait Kid! You don't think that I am just going to sit here and let you cook all by yourself, do you? I may not look it but I can cook" said Stella, who gave Kid a pouting look that he knew that he could not say no to…

*After dinner*

"That was delicious. There is nothing better than a dinner cooked with a friend" smiled Kid "Would you like to watch a movie with me? I have a collection of them in the lounge, although I must admit that this is the first time I will be watching a movie with someone"

"I would like that" smiled Stella

The pair spent the next 10 minutes taking down the movies from the seemingly endless collection Kid had acquired. They would then choose a movie that would appeal to them both. They ended up choosing Final Fantasy Advent Children, since it was one of the few movies that Kid hasn't seen, but still looked appealing. As the movie ended the pair slowly fell asleep together on the couch, drifting away into their dreams.

Kid was woken up by a loud scream that appeared to have come from right next to him. He quickly jumped up and looked around to see Stella crying on the seat next to him. He slowly moved next to her and embraced her until she calmed down enough so that her tears have stopped. She cuddled closer to him and gently leaned into his warmth.

"Are you alright now?" asked Kid

"Yeah I am alright. It was just a nightmare so don't worry about it" replied Stella

"Tell me what happened" said Kid

"I don't want to talk about it" Stella said

Kid eyed her carefully, trying to figure out what was wrong. He eventually gave up and pulled her closer and whispered "Alright, but if you ever want to talk about it, I will be here waiting for you, alright?"

"Okay" replied Stella, who returned his embrace. Stella fell asleep thinking of Kid and they slept soundlessly through the rest of the night.

*The next morning after breakfast*

Kid and Stella received a message that Death had an urgent mission that needed to be taken care of, and that they needed to report to the Death Chamber right away.

"I wonder what mission is so important that they needed to be called off on in their first day?" asked Stella

"Well, it must be really important then, there is no way that my father would make us miss our first day if it was just a minor kishin soul" replied Kid

As the pair walked into the chamber, they were surprised to find the Death was sitting on a mat and casually sipping tea with Spirit.

"Oh, hello Kid, come join us! This jasmine tea is freshly brewed and it taste great!" said Death enthusiastically

"Umm… father, I thought that this was an urgent matter…" Kid deadpanned

"Ah yes, we need you to take a trip to Egypt, or more specifically the Pyramid of Anubis. There have been a mass of mummies that are coming to life and attacking villages. In each attack, they create more and more mummies. We believe that a necromancer is behind this and they are trying to build their own personal army. At first we thought that one of our students would be able to clear up this mess but this quickly escalated into a SS class mission when we assume that the pharaoh was awakened" explained Death

"Hey Stella, you up for the challenge?" asked Kid

"I can take this on anytime!" said Stella

After the pair left for Egypt, two hyper knuckleheads decided to find out who the person that took the SS rank mission by running around like the pair of idiots that they were…

**End of Chapter 2**

Xiphron: Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter.

Kid: Hey, you better hurry up with the next chapter! I want to kick some undead ass!

Stella: Be patient Kid, I am excited too you know.

Two Hyper knuckle heads: HYAAAAA!

Kid: Umm… What was that?

Xiphron: You will find out soon.

Stella: Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Star of Death**

Xiphron: Hey Stella, can you give them the main idea of why I am making this story please? I will be very grateful

Stella: The reason why Xiphron made this story is because this is only a preview to the real story, but he wanted to give more background information before the start of the new story

Kid: I know that it will be a crossover between two anime

Xiphron: Thanks guys. Anyway, I am starting to think that if I get ideas from the readers then the story will become better so, if you have an idea that you want in this story then post it on the review!

Stella: But remember, Xiphron is not a shinigami so don't expect all of your ideas to be in the story, but feel free to let him know your ideas

Kid: I bags doing the disclaimer; Xiphron does not own any of the characters in this story so-far and Stella belongs to me now

Stella: the only reason you want to do the disclaimer is because you want to say that you own me, isn't that right?

Kid: You bet!

**Chapter 3**

*Egypt- the pyramid of Anubis*

"Wow! Just look at the magnificent architecture! If I came here a few days ago then I would be raving on and on about the symmetry of this place! Although I could do without the dust that covers this place" said Kid

"Yeah, let's go inside, I am sure it is less dusty inside. Besides, it will also block the wind" Stella said

The pair headed inside, oblivious of the mummified bird that was watching their every step. The bird then dived into a crevice in the pyramid to report to the pharaoh.

"So, there appears to be more guests, and there is a cute girl as well. Interesting… Maybe I can finally have some entertainment after all these long years" smirked the pharaoh

As Kid and Stella entered the monument, the exit closed behind them, trapping the couple in the tomb.

"This doesn't look good" said a slightly frightened Stella

"Well there is nowhere to go but in then" said Kid calmly, "don't worry I am sure that there is a mechanism to open the door"

Stella and Kid ventured forward and passed many traps and mummies…

"Watch out!" called Kid as spear trap was activated, "Okay, Stella, can you transform for me please? I think I will need your help on this one"

Stella instantly transformed into the dual gunblades and flew into Kid's waiting hands. Kid fired some shots into the pillar and destroyed the ropes that made the mechanisms work. Kid then dodged a mummy that was trying to eat him from behind. He blew the disgusting head off the mummy and did a half spin to avoid more attacks.

"Where are all these mummies coming from? They seem endless!" screamed Stella. Then suddenly Kid felt a mummy attack his hand. Kid dodged the attack unscathed but let go of Stella in the process, which made her return to her original form. Stella was about to be attacked when Kid destroyed the mummy with his bare hands.

"Stay back! You can't transform right now because we are separated! Run! I will catch up! Don't worry!" commanded Kid

"But-" Stella began before she was cut off by kid again

"I said go! I will be fine! Just go!" Kid commanded again. Stella had no choice but to run away as her partner is surrounded by over 100 mummies. Stella ran away crying and weeping as the situation that she was always scared of came true… Stella was afraid of being alone…

As Stella continued to run she ended up in a gigantic room with gold and treasure. In the middle of the room was a coffin, a large golden coffin which reeks of blood. On the ground she saw the hat, a blood stained hat. Stella could only assume that the hat belonged to the necromancer that was responsible for this mess.

Suddenly a loud, sickening voice echoed in the room "Welcome to my chamber my sweet"

Stella felt millions of bandages wrap around her as she was suspended in mid-air. Stella struggled but the bandages would not let go of her.

"I have an offer for you, if you become my wife and join me, I will set you down, if you don't I will place you under my control and make you my servant" said the sinister voice, "I will give you 10 seconds so make your choice"

*Meanwhile*

'_Damn, how many mummies did I destroy?' _

Standing in a field full of Kishin eggs was Kid, coated in blood… _'I can't give up now I must get to Stella!' _Kid pushed his body to the limit and stubbled towards the passage way that he saw Stella took. As he was walking, he heard a voice coming from the end of the passage…

"I have an offer for you, if you become my wife and join me, I will set you down, if you don't I will place you under my control and make you my servant" said the sinister voice, "I will give you 10 seconds so make your choice"

Kid instantly knew that it was Stella being threatened and burst in the room. He saw Stella hanging in mid-air and instantly used his skateboard to cut her down.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked as he was trying to help her up

"Kid look out!" screamed Stella as she saw the bandages take the shape of a drill. Kid picked Stella up bridal style, making her blush, and dodged the attack.

"Can you transform?" asked Kid, Stella nodded and instantly became two dual gunblades. Kid dodged to the left before he started to shoot at the coffin.

After continuously dodging Kid finally succumbed to the fatigue and blood loss and was stabbed by 6 tendrils.

"Hahaha! Do you see how worthless you are boy? I am going to enjoy your partner's pain and tears! How about you just give me that pretty girl you have and save your own hide!" spoke the enormous figure that stepped out the coffin.

Kid instantly tensed up and eyed the figure with hate. He was so angry that he used all his effort to stand up, ignoring the burning feeling he got when him muscles stained themselves to keep him upright.

"Stop it Kid! Don't worry! I will give myself to him just stop fighting!" cried Stella

"The girl is right. You should give the girl up and live your pathetic life boy" laughed the Pharaoh. Kid's eyes blazed with renewed determination as he lifted the gunblades towards the Pharaoh.

"You dare! You dare threaten to take away Stella from me! You disgusting, lustful corpse! You dare to tell me to leave her behind? You dare to even think that I would run away from her? I wish your creator was still alive, I would have shot him! Buried him! Dig him up, and shoot him again!" Kid seethed

"You are disgusting!" Kid said as he fired a shot…

"Disgusting!" He shouted as he fired another shot…

"Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting!" screamed Kid as he fired multiple shots into the screaming Pharaoh.

"DIIIIISSSSGGGUUSSSTTIIIIINNN GGG!" Kid screamed and the blades of the dual gunblades glowed black. Kid instantly went into a frenzy and slashed the Pharaoh into millions of pieces; the Pharaoh was now no more. Kid inhaled deeply and calmed down. Stella instantly transformed back into her human form and tackled Kid to the ground with a hug.

"Why didn't you leave me there? You could have died! What would I do without you? I would never live past the guilt!" cried Stella as she pounded her fist into Kid's chest.

"Sorry, I just couldn't leave you like that. No matter what happens I will always be there to protect you, I promise" Kid wheezed, making Stella blush again "Now, would you mind getting off me? You are hurting me, not to mention that this is an awkward position"

Stella realised the position that they were in and swiftly got off of Kid, still blushing and mumbled an apology.

After a few minutes of rest Kid had already fully healed and was calmly walking towards the exit.

"How did you do that? You were very badly injured! You can't just get up in a few minutes and walk like it was nothing!" scolded Stella

"You forget that I am a shinigami, our regeneration powers are beyond outstanding" grinned Kid, which made Stella blush again.

Once they returned and reported the news to Lord Death they decided to call it a day since they were so tired from the events that happened in the day.

*Meanwhile with two knuckleheads*

They look with jealousy at the mission board which had a sign over the SS rank mission that simply said in capital letters: COMPLETE

"How dare that punk try to be a bigger star then me? I am the one and only person who will surpass god!" said Black Star

"This is not cool man, not cool" said Soul

**End of Chapter 3**

Xiphron: Good job destroying that pharaoh Kid

Kid: I feel as if I forgot something…

Stella: Hey did you collect the Kishin Eggs?

Kid: … I see…

Stella: D-don't w-worry! I-I was too tired to notice them too…

Xiphron: *Face palm* You missed your chance to become a Death Scythe

Kid: …

Xiphron: Ok cheer up! You will get another chance, now can you tell the audience to review? I need to figure out how to get you another chance to make Stella a Death Scythe…

Kid: Okay! Plz review guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Star of Death**

Xiphron: Here is the new chapter! This time Kid and Stella will actually arrive and attend DWMA!

Kid: I wonder where all that noise is coming from…

Black Star: I will surpass god!

Soul: Hey there! What is a cute chick like you, hanging around him?

Stella: KID! A Little help!

Kid: Don't worry, I am sure that they will regret it later…

Xiphron: That they will my friend, they will… No one messes with my OC!

Kid: They are going down…

Stella: Ok… Xiphron does not own any characters in the story, only the plot…

**Chapter 4**

*At Kid's house*

"Hey Stella, I think it is time to get up!" called Kid

"Gimme 5 more minutes" replied Stella "I am too tired from the mission that we completed"

"Ok let me report to my father that we will be late" said Kid as he reached the blankets to tuck her in "Rest up, you deserve it"

While Stella was all warm and snug, Kid walked downstairs to the living room and conjured up a mirror.

"Why hello there Kid! I was starting to miss those three cute stripes of your" when he didn't see Kid crying and muttering how pathetic he was he continued "So, what is the hold up? You will be late for school if you don't hurry up…"

"Yeah, sorry dad but we might be a late by a few hours. Stella is still exhausted from our previous mission that you gave us, so I decided to let her rest. I really don't want to wake her up…"

"And why is that Kid?" question Death in a devious manner

"Umm…" Kid blushed red at his father's question before whispering "Because… she is just too cute when she is asleep…"

Death froze for a moment and cleaned his ears just to make sure that he wasn't hearing things, and when Kid repeated his response, Death just burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow...

"…Not funny dad, keep quiet or else you will wake her up" said Kid who was still blushing from his dad's reaction. When Lord Death finally supressed his laughter he finally nodded to show his approval because his laughter still hadn't died down. Kid sighed and ended his flow of power, leaving his father's laughing image fade away. Kid decided to simply make some breakfast so that Stella wouldn't have to wait for food when she woke up. Kid made a small stack of pancakes with syrup and butter and carried it to Stella's room. Kid set the tray on the side table and turned to leave before he felt something tug his shirt's sleave.

"Kid, can you feed me? My shoulders are still stiff from yesterday…" blushed a semi-conscious Stella

Kid visibly tensed up and went bright red as he slowly turned around and picked up the knife and fork that he left on the tray and started to cut the pancakes up in small neat pieces. He then then fed the one by one to Stella, who still wasn't quite awake yet…

After feeding Stella around six times, Stella was finally awake enough to realise that this wasn't a dream, she turned into an unidentifiable shade of red, even redder than Kid.

"Are you ok? You don't have a fever do you?" asked Kid as he placed his forehead on top of hers which made her even more red, if it was even possible "Nope, your temperature should be fine, anyway, we have school remember? We are late by at least 3 hours!"

"WHAATT! We can't be late on our first day! What would your father think? He must be really mad right now… Oh no we are going to be in trouble on our first day!" screamed a panicked Stella, as she quickly grabbed random clothes and was about to change in front of a very embarrassed Kid…

"WHHATT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOOING! I AM STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" shouted Kid, who was red again. Stella quickly realised the she was not alone and returned red again. She then pushed Kid out and resumed changing.

"I really wish that she would calm down, it would make thing run smoother" sighed Kid

After 5 minutes Stella appeared, and she seemed to have calmed down from the previous encounters, but Kid could still see that she was a little panicked over the fact that they were very late to school.

"Don't worry about us being late, I had already explained the situation to father hours ago. I told him that you were still tired from yesterday's mission and that you were afraid of being alone so I stayed" explained Kid

"What? You told him?" blushed Stella

"Sorry but it was the only excuse I was able to come up with at the time" replied Kid a little too quickly, _'I can't possibly tell her that I said that she looked cute when she is asleep' _

"Really?" asked Stella, who had a look that basically said 'I don't believe you'

"Umm… Never mind about that, we have to go to school! We don't want to be even more late then we already are" Kid said quickly as he ran to the door to wait at the gate. _'Suspicious' _thought Stella

*Meanwhile at school*

"What the hell is with that new kid? I don't care if he is death's son! We have been waiting here for almost 4 hours, so… WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" spoke a frustrated Black Star

"I don't know, but at least we get to cut class" said Soul who was sleeping peacefully under the shade of the building. He then spied two shadows approaching the school in a very lazy manner.

"Finally you are here! We have been waiting for you for almost 4 hours! Where have you been!" screamed a very pissed Black Star

"Hey Black Star, don't lose you cool like that, it is very pathetic. Anyway, who the hell are you to show up at this time of the Day?" asked Soul

"My name is Death the Kid and this is Stella" said Kid as he gestured to the cute girl next to him. Black Star instantly ran up to the girl to introduce himself.

"Hi I am the one and only Black Star! The one who will one day surpass god! You should be blessed to meet a star as big as me! You will definitely make a fine girlfriend, I am sure you will be honoured to." said Black Star before he was pushed past by Soul who then calmly introduced himself.

"Yo! The name is Soul, I am the coolest guy you will find and you certainly have a magnificent asset unlike my flat-chested meister" said Soul as Maka sneezed somewhere on the campus "I am sure you will want to date such a cool looking guy like…"

Soul got cut off again by a punch from Kid, which sent him flying into a pillar.

"Hey! Can you stop hitting on my partner?" Kid said in an annoyed tone. _'Why did he defend me? Wait, could he? No, not possible. He wouldn't like someone like me, I am too poor and he will probably hate me if he found out what I truly am…' _thought Stella as she blushed, still unable to push off her feeling.

"Damn you! What was that for?" said a pissed off Soul

"Because you annoy me, that is why…" replied Kid

'Alright, that is it! I challenge you to a duel, right here right now!" roared Soul and Black Star who wouldn't miss a chance to impress a girl.

*Meanwhile*

"Professor Stein! I think I found where Soul and Black Star went off to!" shouted a random student who was looking out the window

"Really? I am going to kill that knuckle head as soon as I get to him" said a very cross Maka, while Tsubaki simply stayed silent.

"Hey I think that they are challenging the new kid!" shouted one of the students, and in an instant, all the students instantly ran towards the window to take a look at the fight._ 'Those idiots, don't they know that that is Lord Death's son? He isn't some push over, he can probably beat the all into a pulp, but I really want to see this power for myself' _thought Stein

"Okay, will Soul and Black Star's partners come with me? We must go and collect the troublesome duo…" commanded Stein "The rest, do as you please. I don't really care as long as you stay in this room"

Stein and the two girls marched off to where Black Star, Soul, Stella and Kid were, just in time to see Stella turn into her weapon form.

"Hey Soul, Black Star! What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't just go picking fights with random students!" said a very irritated Maka

"Shut up, flat-chest! I don't need your help right now, can't you see I am busy?" said Soul, which definitely ticked off Maka.

"Who you calling flat chested you knuckle head!" shouted Maka, as she was being held back by Tsubaki who was trying to minimise the conflict.

Black Star and Soul both stare with hostility at Kid who looked very calm in this situation. Suddenly they both charged at once and tried to hit him, only to miss and collide with each other. They then did a double take and were about to hit Kid when he dodged and shot them with his soul wavelength

"Hey professor, what type of weapon do you think Lord Death's son is using? I have never seen it before…" said Tsubaki as she stared in awe at Kid's graceful dodging and weaving. Neither Soul nor Black Star were able to land a single hit on the dashing blur of black.

"Honestly, I don't really know but remind me to ask him after this duel" replied Stein

"You may be good, but you are still no match for the combined combo of Soul and Black Star!" said Black Star as Soul transformed into a gigantic scythe.

Black Star walked over to Soul and tried to pick him up, only to find out that he weighed a tonne…

"Soul, I think you should start losing a few pounds, you are way too heavy" strained Black Star

"No way! That is impossible, Maka can pick me up as if I was a stick!" retorted Soul

Black Star tried and tried until Black Star accidentally sent a soul wave length into soul…

"What the hell is the big idea? You could have killed me!" Soul shouted

"…Sorry, I guess I tried too hard…" apologised Black Star

*With the bystanders*

"Yep this is a normal occurrence when the meister and weapon are not in sync… As of right now, those two are absolutely hopeless together, they can never be partners" explained Stein while Tsubaki sighed with relief.

"Maka, you can see souls now right? How about you try and look at Kid and his partner's soul?" asked Stein. Maka nodded and focused on Kid and his partner, what she saw was a surprise.

"They are perfectly in sync! I haven't even seen two souls that powerful, but together, they can even beat you professor!" said Maka

"That is right, and do you see why their souls are so attracted together?" asked Stein

"I see kindness and compassion, as if both of them truly wish to protect each other. There is something else, why are there two of those weapons, but only one soul?" asked Maka

"I really don't know, but I would like to find out how" Stein said with an evil smirk which made anyone who was looking shiver.

"Anyway, I also see two other things. One is that both of those souls are different. Kid I can understand, since he is a shinigami but his partner isn't human either, it just doesn't seem right… Also the two appear two have a powerful mutual feeling, it is buried deep within both of them and I can't see what it is" said Maka

Professor Stein knew instantly what that feeling was but decided that it would be inappropriate for him to just speak it out _'Those two are in love! Now I know what Spirit was talking about when he said that Death was making fun of his protégé' _Stein thought and mentally sniggered.

*In the battle*

"Darn it Soul, I can't even pick you up! You are useless!" said Black Star

"What about the plan! You can't do it without me! Besides, you wouldn't even be able to attack without me!" retorted Soul

"Who cares, I am going to simply beat him up with my soul wave length!" responded Black Star

"…If that is how you want it… then we're through…" said Soul as he turned away from Black Star

"W-What do you mean Soul? You can't just leave me like this" replied Black Star

"I have to, if we remain close like this, I will grow to hate you, and you will grow to hate me" said Soul…

An awkward silence filled the battlefield as everyone just looked at the pair, baffled at their words… The crowd continue to misunderstand the situation. Even the professor was surprised at this turn of events…

"Hey, umm can I shoot?" whispered Kid, "this is kind of creeping me out"

"Not yet, the crowd seemed to be very interested, and besides, they are having one of their moments. We have no place to interfere in this conversation" replied Stella

*back with Black Star and Soul*

"I see… But we can still be friends after we break up right?" asked Black Star shyly

"YOU IDOIT! OF COURSE WE CAN!" shouted Soul

"SOUL!" said Black Star who ran towards Soul…

"BLACK STAR!" responded Soul who was running to Black Star…

"SOUL!" shouted Black Star when he got closer…

"BLACK STAR!" replied Soul when he got closer…

"SOUL!" said Black Star leaning in to grab Soul in and embrace…

"BLACK STAR!" said Soul who was about to hug Black Star… When two soul wavelengths hit the two on the head…

"…Umm… Sorry, my fingers slipped" deadpanned Kid, while Stella was mentally laughing at Kid's antics

"Ok that's it, we started the fight so we aren't going to give up until we win!" claimed Black Star as both Soul and Black Star charged at Kid who simply fired more shots at their feet.

Kid eventually grew tired of their antics and decided to finish the battle off quickly. He leaped on top of the building and started to merge Stella's soul and his own.

"Soul Sympathy!" shouted Kid as he raised gunblades high. Maka looked at the sheer size of the combined souls and registered in her mind to never mess with the duo. While Soul and Black Star were busy taunting Kid for running off.

Kid's soul expanded until it covered him like a coat of armour. Kid's gunblades transformed into two long rifles which were also gunblades. (AN: search for a picture of Squall's gunblade from Final Fantasy 8 but imagine it black and with a white skull ornament at the end of the chain instead)

Kid then pointed the guns at the sky and shouted "Death's Meteor!"

What the audience saw after that, completely chilled them to the bone. A large black meteor appeared from the sky and descended onto Soul and Black Star, engulfing them in flames and destroying quite a bit of the courtyard.

"Soul!" screamed Maka

"Black Star!" screamed Tsubaki

The meisters rushed into the dust only to find two unconscious males with minor burns.

"Looks like he went easy on them" said Stein

Stella transformed back to her normal state and smiled at Kid. They both jump down and head inside the school afterwards, ready to meet their new class…

**End of Chapter…**

Xiphron: That was the longest chapter ever!

Kid: Yeah that was exhausting

Stella: Please review!

Kid: Don't forget to post new ideas and remember to favourite


	5. Chapter 5

**Star of Death**

Xiphron: ok guys I need new ideas so if you guys would post them, I would be grateful

Kid: Well at least you let trash those two flirting losers, they should know better than to mess with Stella

Stella: Aww… Thanks Kid

Kid: No problem

Death: I thought I told you I didn't want any grandkids yet

Kid and Stella: DAD!

Death: Calling me dad already? You two haven't even married yet!

Xiphron: Since I am the creator of Stella doesn't that technically make her my daughter?

Kid, Stella and Death: …

Stella: I have a dad!

Kid: but isn't he like 14?

Death: I don't know if that is legal

Xiphron: …Umm… I think I will stick to being the author…

Stella: Don't worry it is non-canon

Xiphron: This is creeping me out…

Kid: Just enjoy the story, this non-canon thing is creeping me out

Xiphron: Hey! Be grateful! I gave you an overkill move!

Kid: Fine

**Chapter 5**

As Kid entered the classroom that he was assigned to, he saw that he was in the same class of Black Star, Soul and their two meisters.

"Ok, I will like to introduce all you students to a new student, make sure you treat him nicely and make him feel at home" said Professor Stein

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid but you can call me Kid, I am sure you all know my father, who runs the school… This is my partner Stella" said Kid

"Hello, my name is Stella, I am a weapon, and my form is a pair of duel gunblades… I am unusual since I can turn into a pair of gunblades even though I am only one person… This is because I have a powerful soul and only Kid is able to wield me because only his soul is powerful enough to be paired up with me…" explained Stella

Most of the guys looked at Kid with jealousy and adoration at Stella, while the 'popular' girls all gave hated looks towards Stella, and blushes towards Kid. The pair then sat down on their seats looking very uncomfortable.

As the lessons drone on and on about dissection, the pair were constantly bombarded with questions, and at the end of the day, they decided to just look at the mission board to find something to take their frustration out on.

"Hey, want to try the A rank one or that SSS one?" asked Stella

"I am feeling up to the challenge but, I don't want you to get hurt, so maybe next time alright?" responded Kid "Let's just go for an easy one, you know, one to relieve stress"

"How about that rank D mission, it has good pay and it is only a delivery" said Stella

"I go where you go" said Kid, which made Stella blush…

*Meanwhile*

"Hey Soul, I thought that you were still going to mope about you defeat, so why are we going into town to go shopping? I thought you hated shopping" said Maka

"Just shut up and enjoy yourself alright?" said a grumpy Soul, _'besides, I know that you like shopping… Even if she lacks certain assets, she is still undeniably cute' _Soul thought

"Oh well, I wanted to buy this dress I saw in town anyway…" said Maka

As the pair walked into the clothes shop, she eyed a cute one piece yellow dress, but when she looked at the price tag, she sighed hopelessly, there was no way that she could afford it. Soul looked at Maka, and looked at the tag, _'well I suppose that I have more than enough money saved up from the missions, and she would look cute in it…' _thought Soul. He checked to see where Maka was and found her looking at other dresses on the opposite end of the store. He quickly took the dress and gave it to the counter…

"Hey, can you quickly put this in a bag? I want it to be a surprise for my partner…" whispered Soul

The lady at the counter nodded and placed it in the bag. Soul quickly paid the woman and ran to catch up to Maka.

"Where were you? I was about to move on to the ice cream parlour" said Maka, who was still disappointed that she didn't have enough for the dress

Soul held out a yellow bag while looking at anything but Maka.

"I had some spare change, so I decided to buy you something. It is nothing special, I just saw that you wanted it" said a very red Soul. Maka eyed the bag curiously and decided that it was not a prank. When she saw what Soul bought for her, she screamed for joy and gave Soul a kiss on the cheek. When she realised what she had done she turned pink and buried her face in her dress. Soul then collapsed of blood loss…

(AN: What a weakling)

Maka ended up having to drag Soul back to the academy…

*Back with Kid and Stella*

"Alright, this is precious cargo; it needs to be delivered to the old villa at the edge of the forest… Be careful though, the forest has been said to be haunted. They say that a psychopath killer once murdered and tortured his victims until the either die or become insane. They say that his soul is darker than black and even more sinister then a Kishin" said one of the workers

"What is this cargo anyway?" asked Kid

"Well, I really don't know… the person who sent it left no return address and no receiver, the only thing written on it was that it was to be delivered to the abandoned villa. Anyway, I know it may be superstitious of me but I called in you guys at DWMA to sort this out because not one of our workers dare go to the villa. The last person who tried was found dead at the graveyard's entrance 5 days later" said the worker, "After that no one dared to go to the villa, poor kid, his mum was crying for weeks before she share the same fate. Apparently the mother went out by herself to see what happened"

"Then why didn't they just sent in a squadron of police officers?" asked Stella

"They did, but it was 7 years ago… I remember their faces as if it happened yesterday… Bill, Kenny, Mark, Zwei, Antonio and their leader, Tim… They were known throughout the town for their amazing skills in combat and their teamwork… I never saw a finer team then them… They all disappeared for the exact same 7 days… When they were found, they were scattered around town… Kenny was found hanging from a tree by his neck, Bill was found floating in the river with his skin ripped off, Mark was found with multiple stabs on his body, Zwei was filled with bullet holes, Antonio was found cut into quarters and Tim… He was the most brutally murdered…" said the man, pale from the memory…

"Why, what happened" asked a scared Stella

"His body parts were scattered around town, his heart was found in the centre of the town with a knife in it, his skin was scraped off all the body parts and his blood was used to draw a circle around the town with the words, help…" said the man shaken from the memory

"What horrible beast lives in that house?" asked a very pale Stella

"I don't know, but if I was you, I would turn back right now… Even if I was only delivering a package to the front door I wouldn't even go within 50 metres of it" warned the man

"Thanks for the warning, but I need to discuss it with my partner privately" said Kid as her turned to Stella who was shaking with fright, "You alright?"

"Yeah" said a still pale Stella

"You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, I won't force you" said Kid "I really don't want to see you hurt just because I was reckless and accepted a mission"

"Don't worry, I am sure we will be fine" said Stella, who was still a little scared

"Ok, if you are sure, then we will go…" said Kid

"I want to help the town, so if we find the person who was responsible for all this, I want you to show no mercy…" said Stella, who finally regained what little confidence she had…

"I don't know, it sounds a little too risky…" said Kid

"But what about the people suffering in this town, we can't just leave them…" said Stella

"I am saying for us to get back up first… Not to back off entirely" said Kid

"The next person might get murdered before that happens" said Stella

"Fine, but you will have to be ready at all times, I will not have you dying on me" said Kid

Stella nodded as she started to walk towards the house but she was stopped by Kid who used his powers to summon an image of his father…

"Hi father, could you send some backup to Demon's Nest? I think we are going to take on a powerful kishin and I don't want to lose Stella" said Kid

"I would make a comment about that but I know it is serious this time so I won't" said Death "Your backup will be there in 15 min, do you want to wait or should they catch up?"

"We will go in first, I am sure that they can catch up" said Kid

"Ok, be careful Kid" said Death

*A few seconds later*

"Hey Soul, we got sent a SSS rank mission by Lord Death himself!" said Maka

"Really? You aren't kidding right?" asked Soul excitedly

"Yeah… We have to go to some place called Demon's Nest" said Maka, while Soul paled

"Umm… isn't that the place with the cursed villa?" asked Soul

"Yeah, it says something about a really strong Kishin" Maka continued as Soul paled

Then Maka laughed out loud which ruined the moment…

"What is so funny?" asked Soul

"As if Lord Death would send us there, he knows that no one would dare take the mission and that no one is strong enough" said Maka, as Soul growled in anger

"That is it, I am taking that dress back for a refund" said Soul as he took the bag and began to head back to the store

"Okay, Okay… Please stop… I am sorry ok?" pleaded Maka

"Apology not accepted… I could use a new game anyway…" said Soul _'Must… not… give in… to cute girl… It is… not… cool…'_ thought Soul as he tried to resist Maka's cute begging

"I will go on a date with you…" bargained Maka. That was the last straw before Soul's willpower failed…

"…Fine…" said Soul as he handed the dress back

Suddenly the window that they were standing before glowed and showed an image of Death…

"Hey Soul and Maka, can I ask you to do an SSS rank joint mission for me?" asked Death

"Me and my big mouth" said Maka "Honestly, I am going to get killed because of it one of these days"

**End of Chapter**

Stella: Scary…

Kid: Don't worry, we will be fine…

DarkVoidAngel: Ok, first off, don't worry, I will make sure Kid protects you or else…

Kid: Don't worry; you don't have to threaten me to protect her

DarkVoidAngel: Yeah, I know but it is fun, and did anyone notice my name change?

Death: I suppose

Kid: Woah, when did you get here dad?

Death: I have my ways…

Stella: Favourite, Follow and Review!


End file.
